Finally, we're free
by Eloloo
Summary: Depuis maintenant presque quatre ans, Sara puise sa force auprès de son fils. // Terminé // // Ma fin de Prison Break //


**Titre **: Finally, we're free

**Auteur **: Nickki

**Spoilers **: Aucun en particulier … Fin de série.

**Résumé **: Chaque jour, et ce depuis près de quatre ans, Sara puise sa force auprès de son fils.

**Notes **: Il se peut que j'aie légèrement modifiée la version de base de l'histoire, enfin vous verrez bien. Sachez juste que je suis complètement outrée par la fin de Prison Break. So ... ^_________^

**

*

Beaucoup trop de monde dans cette rue.

C'était jour de marché ; des deux côtés de ce chemin déjà étroit s'étaient agglutinés des vendeurs de tout et de n'importe quoi. De la nourriture aux vêtements, en passant par des objets inutiles mais très prisés par les touristes … C'était un bric-à-brac insensé, un étalage de choses et d'autres exposées sur des étals bariolés, aux couleurs éclatantes.

Sara Tancredi se tenait au beau milieu de tout ce bazar de cris, de rires, de conversations, de pleurs d'enfants. Le soleil haut dans le ciel déversait sa chaleur depuis les premières lueurs du jour ; malgré cela, les gens allaient et venaient telles des abeilles dans une ruche. Personne ne semblait accablé par l'écrasante moiteur de l'air ; tout le monde regardait, touchait, soupesait, comparait. Et Sara paniquait.

Quelques temps après son installation ici, au Panamá, la jeune femme s'était aperçue avec une certaine frustration que beaucoup de choses lui étaient désormais insupportables ; la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement en faisait partie. La foule, le bruit, les endroits clos … A des degrés différents, toutes ces choses parfaitement anodines encore un an auparavant faisait naître en elle une panique difficilement contrôlable. Au début, Sara avait tenté de l'ignorer ; elle employait une bonne partie de son énergie à repousser les assauts incessants des bouffés d'angoisses et des battements de cœur affolés. Tout cela pour n'arriver qu'à une seule et même conclusion : elle ne faisait que fuir les raisons pour lesquelles elle réagissait ainsi. La torture, la fuite, la prison, les morts, le sang : autant de fantômes qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits. L'aube ne faisait que les rendre moins présents, moins effrayants. La nuit, ils se changeaient en monstres qui l'empêchaient de fermer l'œil.

*

Le rythme cardiaque de Sara atteignit un seuil critique ; pourquoi s'était-elle risquée à venir jusqu'ici ? La raison lui revint en même temps qu'elle fut bousculée par une femme au visage mangée par un immense chapeau de paille : Michael Junior qui voulait absolument un masque et un tuba pour explorer les fonds marins. Sara sourit, ce qui eut pour effet d'atténuer un peu sa panique.

Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'engouffra dans le flot humain devant elle, à la recherche de l'attirail du parfait plongeur pour son fils.

*

Quittant la route, Sara choisit de longer la plage jusqu'à la maison ; le masque et le tuba dans une main, elle retira ses sandales de l'autre et emprunta le petit chemin de sable qui serpentait entre les rochers et qui descendaient vers l'Océan.

*

_Environ quatre ans plus tôt_

_Talonnée par Michael, Sara se précipita vers la porte, dernier obstacle à leur liberté. Elle tenta d'ignorer la douleur lancinante dans ses côtes, un des souvenirs laissés par les gardiennes qui s'étaient acharnées sur elle. La jeune femme repoussa les images de cet épisode pénible qui envahissaient son esprit ; elle devait se concentrer sur leur objectif. Rien de plus, rien de moins. _

_-Derrière cette porte, il devrait y avoir cent mètres de tunnel. Au bout il y a Linc et après ça, il y a un bateau menant à du sable blanc et de l'eau bleu. _

_Michael lui lança un sourire tout en extirpant quelque chose de son sac._

_-La porte ne va rester ouverte que quelques secondes … _

_Quelques secondes … Quelques secondes dans toute une vie. Quelques grains de sable dans un Océan. En un clignement d'œil, quelques secondes qui sont déjà parties, aspirées par le temps qui passe, inéluctablement. Une porte qui s'ouvre. Un espoir, fugace, mais qui permet d'avancer. Un espoir. _

_Quel est le prix de la liberté ? _

*

Tout en marchant, Sara respira profondément ; ses poumons s'emplirent d'air marin, le sel lui piqua le visage. La jeune femme dévia légèrement jusqu'à ce que ses chevilles soient complètement immergées dans l'eau ; il lui fut plus difficile de progresser, mais la fraîcheur de l'Océan était une bénédiction sous ce soleil de plomb, qui arrivait maintenant à son zénith. Sara consulta sa montre : il était près de midi, Michael devait avoir faim et mener une vie d'enfer à Lincoln. Une seconde fois, elle sourit alors que le visage rieur de son fils apparut dans son esprit.

*

A flanc de falaise, la maison semblait protégée par les rochers saillants d'un côté, et par l'Océan Pacifique de l'autre. Sara avait acheté cette maison pour une bouchée de pain, à un vieux pêcheur Panaméen ; un îlot de solitude pour sa famille, loin du monde. Une vie en tout point différente à celle que la jeune femme avait connue aux Etats Unis : Chicago, Los Angeles, Miami … Chaque jour était un combat pour laisser de côté le cauchemar et les mauvais souvenirs ; chaque jour, et ce depuis près de quatre ans, Sara puisait sa force auprès de son fils.

*

_Quelques mois auparavant_

_Les crises d'angoisse étaient moins fréquentes, mais toujours aussi violentes. _

_Les mains dans l'eau savonneuse, Sara ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer ; elle inspira et expira profondément, pensa à Michael, qui devait dormir en haut. L'assiette qu'elle nettoyait disparue au fond de l'évier, noyée d'eau et de mousse ; il était déjà trop tard, la panique la plus totale comprimait sa poitrine, rendait sa respiration saccadée. _

_Le chiffon était posé sur la table, derrière elle. Sara se retourna pour s'en emparer ; tout en s'essuyant sommairement les mains, elle se sentit perdre pied, sombrer dans un gouffre sans fond. Le chiffon tomba sur le sol ; elle bouscula l'une des chaises de la cuisine, perdue, sans repères. Des pensées plus folles les unes que les autres traversaient son esprit, en même temps que des images du calvaire qu'elle avait vécu dans quatre villes différentes, pendant quatre années … L'overdose, la torture, la captivité, la torture, la fuite, la prison, le tabassage, les coups, le sang, la terreur … Devant ce pénible constat de ce qu'a été sa vie quatre ans auparavant, un sourire amer s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Sara, sourire qui se transforma en une grimace. Une sourde nausée la fit tomber encore plus bas ; des idées noires continuaient de tourbillonner dans son esprit. Désorientée, la jeune femme se tenait debout entre la cuisine et le salon, à peine consciente de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ces crises, Sara les redoutait plus que tout, surtout depuis que le petit Michael était entré dans sa vie. N'importe où, n'importe quand, la panique était telle un poison qui se distillait lentement dans ses veines jusqu'à la conduire proche du point de non retour. _

_Des larmes d'impuissance brouillèrent son champ de vision ; titubant, Sara se laissa choir au pied du canapé, désormais incapable de faire face aux flots d'images et à la terreur qui s'étaient emparées d'elle. _

_-Maman ? _

_Une petite voix, derrière elle. Sara se retourna, toujours assise par terre ; elle fit rapidement disparaître ses larmes. A quelques mètres d'elle, Michael se tenait là, debout, le visage encore ensommeillé. Il tenait contre lui un lapin en peluche dont il mordillait le bout de l'oreille droite, signe chez lui d'une inquiétude grandissante. Sara, dont la panique était toujours aussi forte, fit un effort considérable pour sourire et rassurer son fils. Voir sa mère prostrée au pied du canapé n'était pas quelque chose de particulièrement apaisant. _

_-Michael, souffla la jeune femme, le souffle coupé par l'angoisse qui étreignait encore sa poitrine. Viens là._

_Sara lui ouvrit ses bras, et le petit garçon vint s'assoir sur les genoux de sa mère pour se blottir dans ses bras. _

_-Ça va Maman ? _

_Michael leva la tête pour chercher le regard de sa mère. Il la sentait trembler alors qu'elle l'entourait de ses bras._

_-Ça va Michael, ne t'en fais pas pour Maman, d'accord ? Tout va bien maintenant. _

_*_

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit, et Sara eut la surprise de voir son fils en sortir en trombe pour courir vers elle. La jeune femme laissa tomber le masque et le tuba dans le sable pour réceptionner Michael ; le petit garçon se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Sur le seuil de la maison, Lincoln leva les bras en signe d'impuissance, un sourire scotché sur les lèvres ; Sara éclata de rire.

*

Il était un peu plus de vingt-et-une heures. Le soleil avait amorcé sa lente descente derrière l'horizon ; le ciel semblait enflammé, et l'Océan scintillait de ce qui semblait être des milliers de diamants à sa surface. Une légère brise était venue rafraîchir l'atmosphère, et l'air était beaucoup plus respirable. La chaleur écrasante de la journée n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

A l'intérieur de la maison, Lincoln s'affairait pour ranger les restes de leur repas du soir, laissant tout le loisir à Sara d'emmener Michael s'amuser à quelques mètres de là. Le petit garçon, armé d'un seau et d'une petite pelle, s'était installé légèrement derrière sa mère, assise de façon à ce que les vagues ne puissent pas l'atteindre. Les mouettes, au large, criaient en décrivant de grands cercles ; fasciné un temps par ces grands oiseaux, Michael avait vite reporté son attention sur le sable humide dont il remplissait son seau de plastique.

Sara, quant à elle, laissait ses pensées vagabonder à leur gré. Le calme était revenu en elle ; avec le peu de recul qu'elle possédait, elle trouvait sa réaction ridicule, comme à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Pourtant, son attitude face à la foule était incontrôlable, imprévisible ; c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

Derrière elle, elle ne vit pas son fils lever une main en direction de son épaule.

Michael, l'œil attiré par cette petite irrégularité sur la peau de sa mère, voulu, comme tout enfant qui se respecte, toucher pour mieux évaluer. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la cicatrice, Sara se retourna doucement ; Michael, comme pris en faute, retira vivement sa main. La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de poser de questions ; son regard parlait pour elle, et le petit garçon s'empressa de répondre à cette question muette.

-Je voulais … savoir …

Michael fronça les sourcils, cherchant ses mots.

-Tu voulais savoir ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, murmura-t-il.

-Aller, viens ici.

C'était une chose qu'il aimait particulièrement : venir s'assoir sur les genoux de Sara, enfouir son visage dans son cou, et écouter la voix douce de sa mère.

-Je pense que tu es encore trop petit pour comprendre, mon chéri.

D'indignation, Michael s'écarta légèrement pour regarder Sara.

-Je suis pas petit !

Son visage se renfrogna, et la jeune femme rit doucement. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, Michael se poseraient des questions sur ces cicatrices, preuves ineffaçables de ce qui lui était arrivé. Des cicatrices certes refermées depuis longtemps, mais dont la douleur était presque aussi vive qu'au premier jour.

-Ce que je veux dire, Michael, c'est que tu n'as pas … tu n'es pas assez grand pour saisir ce que cela signifie, tu comprends ? Il serait inutile que je t'en parle aujourd'hui. Peut-être un peu plus tard, quand tu auras grandi. Pour l'instant, tu ne dois pas t'en faire, d'accord ?

Le petite garçon hocha la tête, attentif. Sara savait que son fils n'était pas idiot ; il était conscient que ces marques n'étaient pas là pour faire joli et qu'elles impliquaient quelque chose, quelque chose de mauvais, de la douleur, de la peur. La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui, verts-bruns et infiniment identique à celui de son père, de Michael. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur son nez, puis le petit garçon se blottit contre sa mère.

-Maman …

-Oui ?

-Les gens qui t'ont fait ça, sur ton épaule … ils te feront plus de mal, pas vrai ?

-Non Michael. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ton papa est là pour veiller sur nous.

Derrière eux, Michael Scofield, fraîchement revenu de Panama City, observait sa femme et son fils depuis quelques secondes. Avant que son fils ne se jette sur lui, il eut le temps de penser que tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, se trouvait là, au bord de l'Océan Pacifique.

_End_


End file.
